sdgofandomcom-20200215-history
SDGO Wiki
Welcome to the SDGO Wiki IRC info: #SDGCFO * Buff/Ailment Table * Capsule Machines * Items * Melee and Knockdowns * Mission Guides * Mobile Armours/Fortresses and Alternate Modes * Operators * PVP maps * Quest List * Questions? * Rank Table * Rookie Guide * Skills * Skill Parts * Song List * Suit EXP Tables * Turn off Nagle Algorithm * ... Game News New Capsule Machine to be released: #57 New Units to be released: *S: Sinanju *A: Berga Giros *B: ReZEL *BR: Astray Gold Frame AMATU (Mina Custom) *C: Geara Zulu *C: Ginn (Missile Equipment) *CU: Guntank(CU) Wiki News There are currently 356 units in the game. Ok, so they changed shit again, this time, if you want to see the whole page, look at the top right for an expand button.--Gropenfuhrer 21:59, December 11, 2010 (UTC) This is now just to hide the stupid wikia bar on the right of pages: 1. Get Firefox 2. Get Ad Block Plus 3. Click on the arrow beside the Ad Block Plus 4. Click on Preferences 5. Click on "Add Filter" 6. Write in: wikia.com##div#WikiaRail 7. Click on Apply 8. ??? 9. Profit! Patch News *New Plans added to be added to shop: Garazzo (Bring Stabbity colors) *New Questline: Mobile Suit Chronicles: Follows the Mobile Suit Gundam show, and at the end of the questline, Char's Gelgoog *New BB Senshi Gundams: Cash shop only, Sun Ce and Zeta *KOC suit change: The KOC Mina custom is being changed to Quess's Jagd Doga Event News Balance Changes Bug Fixes/Other Changes SDGO or SD Gundam Online, is a Korean game developed by Softmax and published by Netmarble. It is a 3rd person shooter with PvP rooms and mission rooms, and will soon have a campaign styled game mode. PvP supports 8 players beit free for all or 4v4. Missions support 4 player teams. There is a clan system implemented in the game as well. Currently the game is available in Korea (under Netmarble), Japan (under Netmarble), China (under 9you), Hong Kong (under 9you) and Taiwan (under Cayennetech). The game itself is based around the fundamentals of rock paper scissors. Scissor type suits do great against paper, but are weak to rock and likewise for the other suit types. We want this wiki to be as comprehensive as possible for all the english players that play this game. It is mostly geared toward the Korean server, but there is no reason why English-speaking players of the JP/TW/HK/CN servers can't use this as a knowledge base. Minimum: *CPU : Intel Pentium 4 @ 1.8 Ghz *Memory : 512 MB *Video Card : Geforce 4 ti4400 or Radeon 9600 *DirectX 9.0c Recommended: *CPU : Intel Pentium 4 - 2.8 Ghz *Memory : 1GB *Video Card : Geforce 7600 or ATI Radeon x1600 *DirectX 9.0c Self-explanatory. kPS3uirl4O0 Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the 3rd Generation of SDGO. Susanowo.png|link=Susanowo| Susanowo Masurao.png|link=Masurao| Masurao Ahead Sakigake.png|link=Ahead Sakigake| Ahead Sakigake Gundam Astraea Type F.png|link=Gundam Astraea Type F| Gundam Astraea Type F Ahead.png|link=Ahead| Ahead GN-X III.png|link=GN-X III| GN-X III Sun Shangxiang.png|link=Sun Shangxiang| Sun Shangxiang To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article Not sure where to start? If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial.